


Potty Mouth

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace respects Captain Shanks as many things...but there are things the man does in front of his brother that make him want to knock some sense into the man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty Mouth

Ace respected Shanks. He respected him as a Pirate captain, a man and as a father figure and idol to his seven year old brother Luffy. But there were something’s that the red haired man and his crew did while in the presence of his brother that made him want to throw something at the red haired captain’s head.

“Hey Ace what does asshole mean?” Luffy asked walking into the house, his innocent eyes blinking in curiosity.

Scratch that…the man did things that made him want to PUNCH him in the head.

Shanks had to learn to control his mouth…


End file.
